1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation display system, an operation display apparatus, and an operation display program.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, electronic apparatuses including touch panels, for example, a cellular phone such as a smart phone and MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), have been generally spread. The touch panel is normally configured by integrally forming a display device such as a liquid crystal display with an input device such as a touch pad. For example, when a user inputs information to the touch panel, the user can contact image objects, such as icons and buttons displayed on a screen of the touch panel, by using a finger or a touch pen, thereby selecting the aforementioned icons, buttons etc., and inputting the information. Moreover, there has also been developed a touch panel capable of receiving various input operations through an action (flickering) of lightly flipping a screen in the state in which the screen has been contacted with a finger or an action (swiping) of slipping the screen in the state in which the screen has been contacted with a finger for example, as well as an action of simply contacting the screen with a finger.
On the other hand, with the high functionality of an electronic apparatus, since information displayed on a touch panel is increased and diversified, there may be a case in which the size of a screen is limited with only one touch panel and it is not possible to display all necessary information at a time. In such a case, by scrolling the screen in a vertical or horizontal direction, it is possible to see an unseen part. However, since the size of a screen visible at a time is limited, apart seen up to now becomes unseen, resulting in inconvenience.
In this regard, there has been known a technology (hereinafter, written as “cooperative display”) of allowing a plurality of electronic apparatuses including touch panels to cooperate with one another, thereby configuring one large screen by a plurality of touch panels and displaying image objects associated with one another across the plurality of touch panels. When such a technology is used, image objects can be displayed on a larger screen by using the plurality of touch panels. Furthermore, in the plurality of touch panels subjected to the cooperative display, a user can perform operations among the plurality of touch panels (hereinafter, written as a “cooperative operation”) similarly to the case of operating one touch panel.
However, in touch panels of electronic apparatuses currently on the market, several types exist depending on operational principles, and based on the types, a difference may exist in references of pressing force (hereinafter, written as “load references”) by which the touch panels receive operations. For example, as a main type of a touch panel, there are a resistive-film type and a capacitive type. In a resistive-film type touch panel, a load reference is higher than that of a capacitive type touch panel, and input pressure needs to be stronger than that of a capacitive type touch panel. Consequently, for example, when a flick operation or a swipe operation is performed, a user may feel that a touch panel with a low load reference is easy to operate because it is possible to operate it at small pressure force, but may feel that a touch panel with a high load reference is difficult to operate.
In this regard, there has been known a technology for improving the operability of a touch panel, for example, a technology of Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2011-150737. Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2011-150737 discloses a technology aiming at suppressing an abnormal operation of the touch panel by allowing load references to differ in adjacent image objects. When such a technology is used, it is possible to expect the improvement of the operability of individual touch panels.
However, although the operability of individual touch panels has been improved using the technology as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2011-150737, when a plurality of electronic apparatuses are allowed to cooperate with one another, if there is a difference in the operability of the respective touch panels, it is difficult to be operated by a user. For example, when a plurality of electronic apparatuses including touch panels having different load references are allowed to cooperate with one another, there is a difference between the operability of an electronic apparatus including a touch panel having a high load reference and the operability of an electronic apparatus including a touch panel having a low load reference. As a consequence, since the touch panels do not operate as the intention of a user, the user may feel a burden.
For example, in two operation display apparatuses having different load references, when a flick operation is performed on a touch panel having a low load reference and then is performed on a touch panel having a high load reference, a user may feel that the operability of the touch panels has been suddenly reduced.
Furthermore, when a user performs a multi-touch operation with respect to an operable object displayed across two operation display apparatuses having different load references by using his/her thumb, forefinger, etc., since it is necessary to apply different pressure force to respective fingers, a user may feel a burden.